


In My World You Exist

by Yuu_CHAnn3



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_CHAnn3/pseuds/Yuu_CHAnn3
Summary: Dorothy didn't want to accept it. No matter how she wished, how she dreamed. It'll never come true. A wish her childhood sweetheart will notice her again. But that can only exist in her Glamour, as she wish to stay there forever.
Relationships: Jack the Ripper/Dorothy Unsworth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	In My World You Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello✌ Another fic of this ship. This took 2 weeks for me to write. 😔. Module is hard.

Dorothy Unsworth is always asleep. Everyone knows that. 

But recently she's waking up, she is a cheerful and energetic like a young girl playing outside.

Yet why? 

Why does she always fell asleep? And almost not waking up? 

For most citizen they are left with no asnwers. But for the magic knights she's probably wanted to stay in her Glamour world. 

Why exactly? 

Her magic can do something that its impossible in the outside world, but can't do, the things or forms that she never saw before.

Some people can find it boring.  
___

But what can she do about it. Her desire and wishes can only exist in her world.

Like the scenarios where he exist.

___

"Hey" Her younger-self called out the boy behind the tree, she sat many years ago.

"Hmm? What is it, ya' need something?" The boy asked Dorothy, expecting something about the sudden call of his friend.

"Mm, Mm" She shakes her head, and spun as she slowly approach to him, "I just felt like I want to hear your voice" She smiled at him, as the young boy's cheeks began turning into red.

And eventually looked away. "Don't say something like that out of nowhere!" he knew he can't look directly in Dorothy's unique eyes. "Jeez..."

"Eh?!, why not?" Dorothy complained. 

" Well that's because, its weird and embarrassing saying to someone you want to hear their voice ——By the way didn't I told you go play with somebody else" 

The young boy tried not break the contact as he could. But its slightly uncomfortable looking at someone with red cheeks.

Dorothy could only pout, "Ah! Again with that phrase?! Even though you called normally a few moments ago."

" I mean.." 

The boy break the contact and looked down, as his blush began to fade away.

" Mmm?"

Dorothy tilts her head. Confused.

  
"Aren't you afraid at me at all? Other kids would run away as soon they see me, Others would just say I'm a boring person and eventually avoid me just because of my face......" his voice became more quite as he speaks. Which only made Dorothy move closer to him.

"And aren't you afraid that they might spread rumors about you?" Now this made Dorothy stunned for a few moments.

  
Crap. Maybe he said too much. The young boy waited Dorothy's reaction. He waited silently. After a few moments he saw an anger or determination in her eyes.

She stood up, close her eyes, and took a deep breath. The boy just stared at her confuse.

Until she shouted, " Who cares, if they do?!". 

"Eh?"

"I don't care if they would spread rumors about me. I'm not the type of person that leaves instantly in someone's life just because of a stupid rumor!"

"Uh— No its—"

"I'm not gonna let them force me to avoid you, Because" 

"It's boring without you, Jack!, that's why I'll try my best to get close to you as possible so that I wont get bored anymore!!"

  
Dorothy panted, as her cheeks turns pink. While Jack took a little more process if he heard that right. Before his cheeks loosen.

" Tch," 

"Fine fine fine, you can stay" 

Those phrase made the young Dorothy, beamed. " Yay!" and hugged Jack as tight as she could, and laugh. 

" I'll never let you feel lonely, Jack! This is my promise for you!"

___

'Is there any purpose for me to wake up when he only exist in my world.'

Dorothy imagine it many many times. If he would come in her world. Using his Slashing magic, to cut an opening for her just to escape by her foolish wishes she knew it'll never come true. 

But if there a chance it will..

If its you.

I would gladly take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Yes or No?
> 
> ✌
> 
> Thanks for reading!✌✌


End file.
